Barnaby Lee
|wand= |patronus= |job= |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Merula Snyde's gang (Formerly) *Lee family }} Barnaby Lee (born c. 1973) was a wizard who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was sorted into Slytherin. , Leaderboard Biography Early life Barnaby was born between 1 September 1972 and 31 August 1973. Both his father and mother were Death Eaters that supported Lord Voldemort. Barnaby's father often told him that he needed to be strong, which became very important for Barnaby when he grew older. When he was a child, before the end of the First Wizarding War, he remembered seeing the Dark Lord when he came to see his parents. After Voldemort's demise on 31 October 1981, his parents were captured and sent to Azkaban. Hogwarts years In September 1984, he began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin. He eventually became friends with fellow Slytherin Merula Snyde and became part of her gang. Third year Barnaby took at least Care of Magical Creatures as an elective , Care of Magical Creatures class as creatures were one of his passions. , hanging out in the Great Hall with Barnaby In the 1986–1987 school year, Barnaby joined Merula and Ismelda Murk in Potions Class with Jacob's sibling and Rowan Khanna. He threatened to remove every bone from Jacob's sibling's body if they get too close to Merula. When Merula left, Jacob's sibling spoke with Barnaby and made him take note of Merula's manipulation of him, asking him why he was friends with her. Barnaby was shaken up, but left. Later on, Tulip Karasu came up with the idea of including Barnaby in their plan. Tulip told Jacob's sibling that Barnaby was the strongest guy in their year, and knew Merula better than anyone. They decided to persuade him to join their team, and Jacob's sibling found him in the Great Hall. Following a duel, which Barnaby hoped would prove they were tough enough, they went to the Three Broomsticks Inn where Jacob's sibling managed to make Barnaby open up, and he eventually agreed with their plan, being fed up of Merula bossing him around every day. During the conversation, Barnaby remarked that Slytherins had "interesting" childhoods and predicted Harry Potter to be sorted into Slytherin. Physical appearance Barnaby has spiky, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He's quite burly and tall, reaching the same height as Bill Weasley, and wears three silver rings on his right hand, and a silver bracelet on his left. Magical abilities and skills Barnaby is noted to be the strongest duellist in his year by many of his peers. *'Duelling': Barnaby was a proficient dueller. Etymology The name "Barnaby" is an English variant of the Hebrew name "Barnabas" which means "son of consolation". His surname "Lee" is a variant of the Old English word "Leah", which means "wood, glade, clearing, field, or pasture". Behind the scenes *Given how he first appears in the third year, it's likely he was recruited by Merula, along with Ismelda, after her fallout with Tulip in the second year. *Barnaby is shown not to be the brightest student, for Slytherins are noted for their cunning and ambitiousness. However, Barnaby does have the ambition to be stronger and his parents are Death Eaters. players]] *In , Barnaby is unlocked as a friend upon the completion of Chapter 8 of Year 3. **Upon reaching maximum friendship at level 10 with Barnaby, a unique clothing item is gifted to the player: a grey sweater with the house crest of the player on it. *Barnaby's scent is fresh laundry and a hint of sandalwood. Appearances * Notes and references es:Barnaby Lee ru:Барнаби Ли fr:Barnabé Lee Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards